Wrath of the Kaiju
by PotterFan2237
Summary: In the waves live an evil race of monsters called the Kaiju, and they have risen. As they raze the world down, the wizards and the muggles must unite against a common foe. And then, as the world stands in awe, one last ally rises, roaring, from the depths, to destroy all that stand in his way... Godzilla. Please read before you say you hate me for putting this in the PR section.
1. Prologue

(A/N: This is a companion story that I will be working on collaboratively with a friend of mine, Vincent, and he will be working on the Godzilla/Pacific Rim side, while i will be working on the Harry Potter side. This story is M for language, romantic themes, and violence, and possible gore. Please leave a review, and enjoy!

* * *

Fire

The water cuts around my scutes, working in silky waves across my scales as I swim, my body twisting this way and that under the surface of the ocean as I search for sustenance. The feeling in my bones, the soreness in my teeth, all the things I am feeling, tell me it awaits me on the island ahead. But how can that be right? After diving so low to feed for so long… why would it be on the island ahead?

No matter. I swoop low under water, the tips of my scutes slipping under the surface again as the tiny organisms on flimsy floating objects watch in wonder. I take care to not brush the sea floor, because that could cause another ground-shaking like it did the last time I came ashore.

I begin to draw up my legs and surface, the light of the fiery sun beating down hard upon my head, and tiny, insignificant trees sway in the wind for a serene second as I see all. A pristine island, a whole set. A boat in the distance, with funny little creatures on it, dressed in odd outfits, beige and then many colorful shades on others. A metallic, shining canister with a tiny likeness on it. It almost looks like my own eyes staring back, baleful yellow.

Then, all I know is the roar of an explosion, massive, and all I can see is the light of the exploding can in my face, as I twist my body away, feeling my body somehow, impossibly, consuming the sustenance turned against me as I do an about turn, my calves turning and flexing as I push off to escape the searing light and heat, and push my body back underwater.

The tiny things on the boat must have done this, must have built the little metal thing that exploded and hurt, made my scales sear, made my flesh steam and change sickly. The water stings worse on my wounds than the air, but that doesn't matter as cool feeling floods my pain, making it numb as I dive deep, and deeper, and deepest, until there is no light but my yellow eyes and the blue fire within, so much different than the bright, hurtful fire. This one is kinder.

I swallow it deep into my gut and feel comfort as it rolls inside of me like a serpent, hot and smooth, like boiling meat that does not sear my innards, instead pleasing them as it fills my form, moving lethargically through the water, past labyrinthine rock walls as I dive to the bottom of the deepest hole I can find. The burning sensation is my company, my light, and my solace, with nothing but my amber eyes to keep me company in the deep, dark ocean water.

My fire, I call it, and keep it within forever at the bottom of the ocean.


	2. Tremors

A/N: I know the chapters are short to start, but they get to be quite longer by chapter 5. Please read before deciding not to continue... Harry comes in next chapter!

Leave a review and enjoy!

* * *

Tremors

I awake deep beneath the sea, a wave through the ocean brushing my scales gently. I open my eyes, tiny amber orbs lighting up the dark ocean all around me. The fat-blues swim away fearfully as I shift, my body making waves run through the water all around me as rough-skin-tiny-ones swarm away from me, thousands of them, barely perceptible, their movements tickling my scales. A grey-biter attacks my toes, and I kick a little, sending it spiraling off through the deep.

What was that feeling running through the water? The wave under water, unleashed by some force I've never known? I swim towards the surface, almost regretting the decision already as I go. I pause a few hundred meters below sea level, staring up at the bright light filtering down through the pale emerald water darkening as lower it goes.

My gills flex, checking the water for taint, but all I find is an odd taste like when I accidentally swallow the oily tiny-ones. I swim a little higher, until just the tips of my scutes rise out of the cool ocean water, and for the first time in many cycles, the light of the sunfire touches my body, heating the rough structures as I growl, and make the water bubble around my head.

A floating structure with the little fleshy ones on it bobs ahead and I duck under again, my scutes fading with me. I swim under it, and I feel it bobbing erratically. My tail knocks the bottom of it gently and I wonder if I've accidentally sunk the tiny one's structure.

If I did, it serves them right after the tiny canister of burning light they set off on me cycles ago. My fire roils inside of me, and I look under the water as grey-squeaks swim by, crying out in fear at each other of my passing.

I sense something in the water again, moving faster than anything else I've ever felt, beside myself. I swim after it, noticing it has gone into the cold places, and then it circles down towards the warm waters again. The feeling in the water cuts out, and I head towards the remainder of the disturbance.

I rise and stare at the green land ahead, untouched. Where has the other one gone? It hasn't crossed here, but there isn't many other places for it to go…

I bare my teeth, breathing in, and flare my gills. The same taste gets to me now, the fishy oil, and I look down, following the pheromone trail deeper and deeper, until I am looking under the continent. The heat of all of the fire under the land rises ahead, and I feel my fire curl happily as I swim forward, pleased by the heat of the thermal vents wrapping their fiery fingers around my hide as I swim through the hot water above. Tiny eruptions surround me as I follow the trail, and the land above me shakes.

I snarl a little and duck more, so my scutes won't catch on the already shivering land. My fire twists in my stomach, reaching faintly for the thermal power beneath me, just underneath the thin layer the land above sets upon.

The other side of the continent rises ahead shortly, and I swim out from under, to where the water cools my scales from the fire underneath. I bare my teeth and swim for the surface, growling at the trail, stronger now. I stop short as another ground-shaking makes the ocean shiver around me, and I begin to smell an odd, biting scent, as well as a fleshy one, clean and tangy all at once. I see something red sinking into the water, and hundreds of the little beings with it. A huge structure has been smashed far up. The thing I've been following must have done this.

I swim up and poke my head above water, just long enough to see smoke over the city, sick and dusty smelling as the fire rises. Another thing like me, just smaller, is walking through the tiny ones' structures, knocking many of them down. I narrow my amber eyes as the other one roars, and then a tiny one's flying thing goes by overhead and drops one of the firelight canisters. I widen my yellow eyes and then roll in on myself, protecting my very slightly softer underside, just before the light and fire explodes across the everything.

I unfurl and look to the land, where the other one is thrashing and roaring, trying to smash the pain off of its skin. Beady orange eyes are rageful in its head, and it whips around, smashing down a piece of still standing wreckage. I sink under the water. I need not attack that one. It's mindless, and the little ones are taking care of it. Their firelight weapons may have enough to take it down in a long while.

I will not waste my fire on such futile a creature.


End file.
